


Games and kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fontcest, HoneyKetchup, M/M, let him sleep, sans just wants to sleep, stonerbros - Freeform, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stretch just wants to play his gamesSans just wants to sleepLazy kisses and tickling ensue





	Games and kisses

He couldn’t do this. No matter how hard he tried; wrapping the slightly stained, but soft cream pillow around his skull, hopeful that maybe, just maybe, it’d block out the loud violent noises that was echoing in his empty skull. No, Sans couldn’t do this. With a huff, he dropped the pillow that was wrapped around his head, arms sprayed besides his head on his unkempt bed. Empty crisp packets littered the bed, half empty bottles of honey and ketchup also littered around, some leaking in ways that he knew would stain and accidentally stick his hand in. But he couldn’t muster the energy to care right now. He already had something fix.

He spared a withering glance to his right through narrowed eye sockets before very suddenly rolling to his left and onto his side. Glaring frustratedly at the wall before him, his grimy burgendy wallpaper molting before him. His bone brow twitching as an unexpected blasting sound echoed through out the otherwise quite room. With another aggravated eye roll of his eyelights and anther huff that sounded suspiciously like a whine, the small skeleton wretched the blanket upwards and over his head. Wrapping himself round the gross blanket and turning himself into a skeleton burrito- but without the meat or any of the flavour. 

Not even 3 minutes later, a skull popped out of his blanket fort to stare accusingly over his shoulder. Eye sockets narrows with frustration and tiredness. With a sudden and quick inhale (with what lungs?) he rolled over again, this time to his right, still wrapped in his blanket fort. Continuing to roll until he hit a solid object, which said object grunted and then returned quiet. Sans glared upwards from his blankets, eye lights heated with annoyance, patience ready to crack.

Said object of his annoyance did nothing, not even a glance was spared which he huffed at again- he seemed to be doing that a lot this night he mused in his head absent-mindedly as he glare upwards at the only other skeleton in the room. Papyrus, well, A Papyrus that was. But he was more affectionately (by the small skeleton) known as Stretch.

Sans eye lights grew hazy as he stared at the taller skeleton for god knows how many times. Countless tales of roaming his eyes over the vast canvas of bones, yet here he was doing it again. He couldn’t help it, he argued to himself as an excuse to himself, as his eye lights fluttered over his facial features.

He was handsome, there was no objection to that. All papyrus’ were he commented to himself, humming quietly under his breath. Even now, with the glow of the television, he was counted as handsome. Brightly coloured lights fluttered over his face, making him look somehow, fragile. He could barely see the others eye lights in the colourful reflection. But a quick closer look showed them flutter around excitedly, odd, as his stature showed boredom.

Hunched over himself, his long limbs carelessly brought into his person, making him seem like he was folding in on himself. He was breathing extremely slowly too Sans noted. Eyes flickering over to his ribs, his only item of clothing being a loose black tank-top that left little to the imagination. Something Sans noted with some glee, eyes roaming over his clavicle and bare arms. Down to watch his hands work furiously and knowingly over a controller, phalanges rolling over the joysticks and pressing surprisingly hard on the buttons. His eyes rolled back up his arms, sparing no attention to his Radius and Ulna and quickly to his shoulder bones, following the path right up to his neck bone, watching with rapt interest as Stretch softly rolled his head, making his bones click, following as pleasant sigh. 

 

Sans shook his head, no, he had no time for this, he was mad, frustrated at the taller skeleton, thats what he tried to tell himself anyways, as a dusting of blue nestled on his cheeks. Inhaling a sudden breath to calm his nerves, magic fluttering under his palm in a way that made him wipe them on the bright orange hoodie he was wearing. He paused, hands slowly clenching the obnoxious hoodie, it was too big for him, reaching down to his knees, the neckline slipping down one of his shoulders no matter which way he wore it. He snapped his head back up from the unconsciously nuzzling he had been doing to said hoodie. It smelt like him, well both of them now that he had worn it so much. The thought made him smile a little, a giddy feeling rising in his chest as he nuzzled back down into it. Eyes closed and blissed out, only for a chuckle to snap him out of his dazed state.

Sharp eyelights snapped up to clash with hazy ones, ones filled with affection and amusement. Silence stretched out between them as they continued to just watch one another before Sans finally broke it, croaking out in embarrassment as he was caught.

“what”

A hum was his only reply. Stretch staring down at him, through him, making him shift uncomfortably in his burrito blanket, which was now looking more and more like a trap by the second. 

Sans’ eye lights fluttered around the room before finally laying on Stretch. A lazy smirk stretched out across his face in amusement which somehow made him even more attractive and sans didn’t know whether he wanted to punch it off his face or make out with him. Unknowing to the battle going inside Sans’ head, Stretch lent down, his large lanky body overshadowing Sans’ smaller one immediately, seemingly making the choice himself. Sans caught himself last minutes and quickly closed his eyes and raised his head. Tilted his head slightly, just a little more and-

clack

His sockets opened slowly, disbelief reading on his face as Stretch snickered above him. He leaned down and pecked his forehead again.

“sorry, you’re just way too cute” eye lights filled with mirth as his mouth twisted into an attractive smirk. 

Sans wanted to punch him, and then kiss him. He was about to do that when Stretch leaned back to pick up his controller again, going back to playing his game. Up beat music filled the room and Sans groaned again. Remembering what this was about.

“babe, please. Come sleep” He wiggled his arm out of his cocoon to pat the bed next to him, eyes pleading for him to just stop playing and cuddle with him till they both passed out in each others arms. 

“five more minutes”

Sans groaned again, wiggling his other arm out just so he could dramatically throw them over his head and cover his eyes. Huffing he turned his head to look at the game Stretch was playing, his mind filling over details to remember what it was called. ‘SuperSmash Bros’ he thinks Stretch called it. He snorted, his mind already thinking of a suggestive pun with a title like that. But he shook his head, that could come later, right now he had a mission. 

Determination in his eyes he flung himself upwards, sitting up as much as he could, an arm behind him to prop himself up. He pushed himself upwards once more to land on his knees, stretching his body out so he could wrap his short arms around Stretch’s shoulders. The blanket slipping down to his knees, the only think covering the small skele was the orange hoodie which was already starting to slip down his right shoulder.

Placing his skull on Stretch’ right shoulder, he lent into the taller ones neck, pouting a little as his eye light roamed the TV tiredly. He rolled his eyelights as the younger one didn’t even respond to the motion, sockets firmly glued to the screen. Tilting his skull, he started placing light skele smooches over stretch’s neck and jawline. Pausing for a second to open his mouth and nibble lightly on his jaw, taking delight in the way Stretch lightly shivered under the ministrations.

He tilted his head once more to slot his mouth right under his jaw before whispering in a low calming voice. “stretch, babe, c’mon, stop playing already and sleep with me...” 

“fifteen more minutes...” he replied, his calming voice dropping lower than normal, obviously slightly distracted from Sans’ motion but determined to finish the game

Sans grunted in response and rolled his eye lights before smirking teasingly and pecking his way back up his jaw to his prominent cheekbones. “you said that over an hour ago” 

He took advantage of the slightly distracted skeleton and quickly lifted his small hand, placing it on the jaw furthest away from him to turn the skeleton towards him. Stretch’ bright eye lights stared down into his own, mouth opening ready to say something before Sans pushed himself forward and slotted their mouths together with a clack.

Whatever that happened to be on the taller skeletons mind seemed to disappear as he shut his sockets with a small click and leant down to kiss the skele back softly. Turning to face him more, he dropped his controller onto his lap to hold Sans’ in his hands, kissing him hard. Only to suddenly try to remove himself as his character groaned out, sustaining damage. 

“wai-sans hold on- the gam-” he retracted his head, tilting his body to try to see the TV again.

Reaching out his hand to absent-mindedly grab the controller, he hit it with his knuckle sending it flying to the floor as Sans grabbed the back of his neck to pull him down again, placing kisses all over the taller ones face with a silly grin on his face. Obviously please with himself, he started muttering words of affections in between his kisses. ‘ I love yous’ ‘ adorable’ ‘too good for me’ ‘giant dork’. By the time he was done, Stretch’s face was as bright as his hoodie, a stupid drunk smile spread out across his face as he let his arms become limp, leaning more and more into Sans until-

“GAME OVER”

Stretchs head flung up so fast a ‘snap’ was heard and Sans was honestly fearing his life. An odd expression coming over his face as he watched his boyfriend stare motionless at the TV. A silence seemed to stretch out between the two boyfriends, a silence long enough that the smaller one started to sweat a little.

With a raised eyebrow, Sans opened his mouth to speak, sharp canines on show. Suddenly, with a flash of orange from the right socket, Stretch leapt at the smaller one, successfully tackling him back down on the quilt beneath him. Whatever Sans was going to stay broke off into a high-obviously-manly-pitched screech as he was successfully pinned under his stronger boyfriend. Eyesockets wide open, he stared upwards at his mate, eyelights blown wide in surprise and embarrassment. He glanced to the side at where his hands were pinned besides him, larger skeletal hands wrapped around his thin wrists. He tried flexing his hands, finding them unable to move more than a twitch but he noted that it wasn’t harsh enough to hurt, just enough to able get out if he truly tried to. He glanced back up as he felt a large weight sit on top of his femurs, pleasantly surprised to find his boyfriends face very close to his own. 

Stretch’s face had lost his playful smirk. Brows furrowed in concentration an frustration and eye sockets narrowed but eye lights twinkling with playfulness showed he wasn’t seriously in whatever act he was playing up. A quick huff came from the tall skeleton, spine creaking a she leaned close to his prey, close enough for their nasal ridges to almost be touching. Tilting his head, his nasal ridge followed the shape of Sans’ facial structure until he ended up by the side of his face, where his ear would normally. Sans couldn’t help his shiver of excitement that followed when Stretch blew a teasing breath of it. 

“payback.”

It was muttered so quietly and carelessly that he almost missed it. Almost. Turning his head to the side to face the other, bones furrowed in confusion. A quick smirk was the only thing in return before his hands let go and suddenly pushed them up the hoodie; a quick squeak from sans following as they descended onto his ribs. 

A jerk shaking his body as semi-sharp bones scraped in a downwards motion, catching onto each ridge of the rib cage. Without any warning, the fingers stabbing into his ribcage wiggled. And continue wiggling. Dread sat deep within Sans and he realised just what was gonna happen. Sweat beading on his brow as his hands shot out to grab his arms, eye lights hazing around the end as hey locked with the smirking demon above him. Lightly shaking his head, Stretch just smirked back. The wiggling returned.

Sans jerked in his place, his attempts to get him to stop being cut in half with a choke as laughter started bubbling in his hollow chest, bursting out of his mouth as fingers found his most sensitive part, rubbing insistently at those points as his breath came in sharp and short. He jerked again as the fingers found that one nick in his spine, breath hitching and squealing before he bursted out laughing again. His hands groping for the other as they moved over his body remarkably fast. 

Tears was starting to pool in his eyes as he started to wheeze, a wide grin forcefully stretched across his face- he could feel his cheek bones aching for release. They only stretched wider as the ‘demon’ leaned down to kiss his face all over without stopping his hands once.

A childish grin spread across his face as he realised how much sans was reacting to some hands and kisses, he leant back, never stopping his hands so he could watch his face. The flush colbat blue was now stretching down to his neck, light blue tears budded in his eyes threatening to escape as he was over stimulated for way too long. He was shaking too- he noted, with laughter, not pain- he had to double check to make sure. Sans could be fragile with his soul despite how he carried himself around with ease and confidence. It made Stretch a bit of a ‘worrywart’ sometimes as Sans would call it. It wasn’t his fault though! He was the weakest Sans he knew- hell even his brother had more HP than him, not by a lot but still more. Red and Black had more but that was granted from their universes. Heavy breathing and a huff brought him back from his mindscape, he looked down- only now noticing that his hands had stopped moving and now rested back on his ribs lazily- and locked eyes with the now out of breath skeleton. Still blue in the face with some drool dripping from the corner of the mouth, but with eyelight questioning at his sudden stop. Stetch noted his appearance a sense of pride. He did that, he made the normally composed and chill skeleton lose his cool, he took extreme pleasure in his appearance. 

He noticed that the flustered skeleton was about to ask why to the sudden stop and being unable to answer that -he could, he just didnt want to feel the wrath of the older skeleton, he could get extremely stingy when his HoPe level was brought up. He knew that from experience- he quickly swooped down to connect their mouths with a clack, successfully avoiding the question when Sans lifted his hands to wrap around his neck, pressing him closer- which he noted again with pride. Taking his hands out under the hoodie: making sure the run his hands down and over each rib as he did he lifted them to press at Sans’ jaw. Lifting his head for more leverage. He leant back to look over his smaller boyfriend. Affection overwhelming his soul as he saw his hazy eyes dazed over from the kiss, even more drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. Gross. He snorted and leant down again to peck his lover, then moved up to peck his forehead. Then flopped to the side of him.

Making sure to manhandle Sans so his spine was facing the front of his ribcage – he was extremely light, very easily to manhandle. Stretch was almost sure that he took pleasure in it. Never once complaining when someone did it.- he wrapped his long arms around him and pull him close to his chest, subconsciously noting how Sans immediately yawned. He must’ve been waiting for Stretch to come to bed for a long time, he often got lost in time when playing his games, it made him feel bad, he knew that Sans already had a hard time sleeping. Its why he was so adamant on have Stretch sleep with him, it made things easier. He shook his head and pressed him closer, nuzzling his head into the back of his neck. 

“i love you” a quiet mutter into his spine, a small smirk that graced his features after he said it, knowing that the other would become flustered.

He was right as the other floundered for a second before burying his face into the pillow besides him. “love you too” yet a blissful smile also graced his features. 

He even nuzzled back into the other one. Letting out one last sigh before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

Honestly Stretch couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have gotten such a cute and amazing monster as a mate. It made him grin as a giddy feeling rise in his chest, nuzzling further into the other neck, he let his hand wander until it found his mates much smaller one. Another thing he loved so much about him. Intertwining their fingers, he lulled into a sweet sleep, gripping them tightly. 

The only sounds being the soft breathing of the two lovers in bed, with the occasionally hitch of breath of short of the two and the soft 8 bit music that flowed from the TV. Screen locked on the title screen, a cute character bouncing on the screen to the beat of the music. 

They were happy.


End file.
